


Head Boy and the Sexy Soap

by edgar_headgear, thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, M/M, bad lube choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgar_headgear/pseuds/edgar_headgear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this, along with the lovely 'thewriterofperfectdisasters' for a friend's birthday, and it's set at our high school.  The first chapter is hers, and the second is mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I apologise if this ruins any of your childhoods... This was deliberately written badly, so yeah, once again, apologies. Oh and one more thing: for the love of all you hold dear, never use liquid soap (or any kind of soap for that matter) as lube. Just don't, okay?<br/>Happy birthday Emma! Enjoy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part, written by my best bro <3

Harry was feeling good. He just got the call to say he had been made head boy – of course, he was expecting it – and that position came with certain privileges. He was excited to test the boundaries of what those privileges were, and he knew just the place to start. Or rather, just the  _person_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘Oi! Malfoy!’ Harry called over the din. Assembly had just been let out, and students were trudging back to their classes for the last seven minutes before lunch.

The blond boy turned his head and scurried over to where he saw Harry leaning against the tree outside the hall’s doors. ‘Harry? Did you need something?’

‘I’ve been watching you.’ Harry said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

‘Um... What?’ Draco faltered.

‘You’re not involved in anything, and you haven’t even tried out for anything. Ever.’ Harry cocked his head, dark hair falling in front of his glasses. ‘You’re trying to get through high school unnoticed.’

‘Is there a problem with that?’ Draco asked confused, and distracted by the gleam of Harry’s eyes.

‘Yes and no. Your marks are very good, Malfoy. You could have been made prefect, had you bothered to try for it.’

‘Thank you..?’

‘Not a compliment.’ Harry smiled wickedly. ‘The point is–’

‘Oh, is there a point?’ Draco interrupted.

‘Hmm.’ Harry’s eyes narrowed. ‘The point is I’m going to change that.’

‘Can I ask how?’

‘No. Meet me by the tree in the far corner of the field in twenty minutes. You’ll find out then.’

‘What?’

‘I’ll see you soon, Malfoy!’ Harry called, disappearing into the hoard of students still flooding from the hall.

 

* * *

 

  

 

As Draco walked across the field, navigating carefully through clumps of students enjoying the sun, he wondered what exactly he was getting himself into. Harry was head boy, a bit of a flirt, and apparently Draco was entranced by his womanly wiles.

He saw Harry leaning against the tree (it appeared that Harry had a thing about leaning against trees) as he approached. Harry seemed unable to believe that Draco had come.

‘You actually turned up.’ Harry said incredulously.

‘You told me to.’ Draco replied, confused.

‘Yeah, but I didn’t think you actually would.’

‘Then why did you ask me to come?’

‘A test.’ Harry pushed off the tree and went to stand in front of Draco. ‘You passed.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m going to well and truly fuck your...’ He looked Draco up and down slowly. ‘Reputation.’

‘Sorry?’

‘Blond isn’t just your hair colour, huh?’ Harry lightly stroked Draco’s hair. ‘You’re cute.’ He suddenly twisted Draco’s hair between his fingers, drawing a startled cry from Draco.

‘What the fuck?!’ Draco yelped.

‘Shut up.’ Harry growled. He yanked Draco’s head backwards to expose the pale white flesh of his neck. In a single, fluid motion, Harry pulled Draco behind the tree and clamped his mouth down on the tender spot behind his ear.

‘What...’ Draco’s protestation died in his mouth at the feel of Harry’s tongue darting out to touch the shell of his ear. ‘Uh...’

‘Shut up, Malfoy.’ Harry pushed Draco harder against the tree and released his hair, only to grab his wrists and pull them above his head. ‘And stay quiet.’

Draco allowed himself to be lost in whatever Harry had invested his time in doing to his ear for a few minutes, humming softly with pleasure. They were brought back to reality by Draco’s phone going off loudly from the inside pocket of his blazer.

Draco slapped Harry away (receiving an angry noise for his efforts) and pulled his phone out.

‘Dad?’ Draco asked, slightly breathless. ‘Yeah, I’m fine. What’s up?’ Draco was quiet while his father talked to him. ‘Oh. Okay. Yeah, I’m in the library. I lost track of time. See you later.’

‘What did he want?’ Harry asked, his voice low.

‘Apparently he got a text saying I was missing from my fifth period class. He told school I went home, but wanted to know where I was.’

‘Great. Put your phone away.’

‘No, I’m going home.’ Draco pushed Harry away. ‘You made me skip class so you could attack me like a whelk.’

‘A whelk?’

‘Yes. It’s a shellfish.’

‘I’m aware what a whelk is.’ Harry rolled his eyes. ‘You’re going to meet me here tomorrow. Same time.’

‘No.’ Draco said defiantly. ‘I won’t.’

‘Yeah, you will.’ Harry smirked, walking away and leaving Draco to stare at the tree.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Draco told himself that he wasn’t going to meet Harry the next day.

 

Of course he did anyway. Draco felt drawn towards Harry to find out what was wanted of him, but he had the feeling it wasn’t anything good. As Draco approached the tree, he couldn’t see Harry anywhere.

‘Harry? Are you there?’ Draco called.

‘Yeah, babe.’ Harry replied softly, emerging from a nearby bush.

Draco stopped at this sight, suddenly feeling aroused. ‘Babe?’

‘Problem?’

‘Why did you call me babe?’

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ Harry asked dismissively.

‘I’m not your “babe”, Harry.’

‘Oh, shut up, Malfoy.’ Harry rolled his eyes and strode forward, pushing Draco against the tree like he had the previous day.

 

And that’s how the super secret meetings started happening between Harry and Draco, everyday at lunch behind the old gum tree in the corner of the field.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One day, several months after the first tree experience, Harry and Draco met at their spot as usual, but Draco found Harry standing there, looking thoughtful.

‘Harry? What’s the problem?’ Draco asked, cautiously.

‘We’re not going to do this for the next week. I have stuff to do.’

‘What? Why?’ Draco whined.

‘I’m head boy. I have responsibilities.’ Harry smiled dangerously. ‘Don’t worry. I have something in mind.’

‘Yeah? What’s that?’

‘Arm.’ Harry commanded. He pulled out a black Sharpie from the pocket of his blazer and wrote in his large, messy scrawl on Draco’s arm:

 

_Next Tuesday_

_Period 4_

_Year 9 Locker Bay_

_Boys’ Toilets_

_Don’t you_ dare  _be late_

‘What does that mean?’ Draco asked.

‘You’ll just have to wait and see, babe.’ Harry smirked. He walked off, leaving Draco behind with nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part that I wrote, where they get down to business ;)

Draco's heart pounded eagerly. He and Harry had arranged this meeting a week ago, and Harry had even written him a reminder on the inside of his arm in black sharpie. Draco had carefully skirted around it in the shower, and had been forced to wear his blazer even in the heat of early summer, in case anyone else saw and got wind of their clandestine activities.

He stepped into the Year 9 locker bay, checking for any lingering students. Luckily, it being fourth period, the hallway was empty, the only signs of life a faint murmur of voices from Mrs Stoop's classroom. Draco loosened his tie, and stepped forward, mouth dry in anticipation. His footsteps tapped, over-loud, as he walked towards the boy's toilets. He reached the door and paused, running a hand through his silver-blond hair, slicking it back. If he was lucky, Harry might let him go all the way this time... He had hinted at something like that at their last meeting, causing Draco's heart to leap in his chest and a familiar heat to rush to his groin at the idea of Harry's hard length inside him, filling him up, completing him...

Draco shook his head, suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was a year 13 standing outside the year 9 toilets, and was already half hard just from the thought of what might occur within. Harry might just have been teasing him, anyway. He could be cruel like that sometimes, enjoying getting Draco all hot and flustered, only to tease him further without fully satisfying him. 

_Ah well,_ Draco thought. _Whatever happens, it's gonna be good..._ With that pleasing thought in his mind, he pushed open the door and stepped into the toilets.

Harry was leaning on the wall by the towel dispenser, the top button of his shirt undone and his red tie hanging loose around his neck. The hollow at the base of his throat between his collarbones was left bare, and the sight of the pale flesh caused Draco's heart rate to speed up more than was strictly healthy.

“Well,” the green eyed boy drawled, pushing off the wall. “Looks like someone got a little lost. These are the year 9 toilets, you know. Which means that a big boy like you shouldn't really be in here...”

“Speak for yourself,” Draco muttered, his eyes drawn to the muscles rippling in Harry's forearm as he casually slung his blazer over his shoulder. “You're the same age as me, mister Head Boy.”

“Ah, but being Head Boy has its privileges, you know.” With that, Harry reached Draco and smothered any reply he might have had with a crushing kiss. Draco's thought process promptly left the building as he felt Harry's hot tongue sliding over his own, teeth biting his lip almost savagely and forcing open his mouth, plundering him, claiming him. Draco's back thumped against the wall as Harry shoved him roughly, his hand coming up to grasp Draco by the neck beneath his ear, thumb pushing up underneath his chin, tilting his head up, then sweeping back down to push hard over his windpipe. Draco watched his beautiful green eyes, breath hitching as they roved all over him. His own grey eyes fluttered closed as Harry leaned in and bit at his jawline.

“I've been waiting for this,” Harry whispered. “All week I've been waiting, waiting for you, my pretty little cockslut.” With that, he nipped hard on Draco's earlobe, dragging a groan from the blond boy.

“Harry,” he moaned. Then, more insistently, “Harry!”

“What?”

“I've been wanting this too. But... Did you really have to pick _here_ to meet up? I mean, it kinda smells like piss...”

Harry pulled back and instantly Draco missed the warmth of that possessive hand against his neck. Instead, it was placed by his head, Harry's body curving over his, boxing him in. He went to move his hand up to Harry's face, but the black-haired boy's growl warned him against it.

“So what you're saying is, you don't like the place I picked for you?”

Draco noticed the dangerous tone in Harry's voice, and it both worried and excited him. “No, that -”

“No talking.” Harry's eyes had gotten that look in them, where the green seemed to darken and the pupil widened – the look that always spelled trouble for Draco. The look that he always strove to put there.

Harry leaned in real close, until his mouth was by Draco's ear, and he felt like he was about to sneeze, with the other boy's unruly mop of hair tickling his nose.

“We do things my way. And I don't want to hear anything from you, not until I say you can. Got that?”

Draco nodded his assent, mouth firmly closed, and Harry must have felt him, as suddenly he was spun around and shoved up against the wall, unable to see anything but the off-white paint right before his nose, in which someone had carved a primitive dick. He had a moment in which to think “Immature little shits -” and then he ceased to care, as Harry's mouth was on his neck, hot and wet, biting hard then licking over the tender flesh, tantalising him.

He fought back a moan as Harry's hand snaked up and buried itself in his blond hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat to the other boy's demanding mouth. Harry's tongue laved over his flesh, moist and so _perfect_ , and Draco once again had to swallow his groans, trying to be quiet like Harry wanted him.

He felt the vibrations through his skin as Harry chuckled, low and throaty, aware of the effect he was having; aware of Draco's struggle, and fully intending to push him to his limit.

“You're gonna be good for me, aren't you my little Malfoy.”

Draco nodded wildly, and Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes widening appreciatively.

“So good for me...”

Draco's eyes flicked down to Harry's crotch in anticipation, seeing his swelling erection tenting the navy fabric of his school shorts. He looked back up, and saw Harry watching him, a smile curving his lips.

“And so eager too. Do you want to touch it?” He grinned wolfishly.

“Please,” Draco panted, feeling his own erection hot and tender, aching to be let free.

Harry slowly undid his fly, fingers dancing don the zipper, teasing. He pulled his cock out of his pants, heavy and red. Draco leaned towards it, glancing up at Harry for permission before taking the tip into his mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss, tasting the sweet saltiness of Harry's turgid member. He breathed in deep through his nose, then sucked down the entire length, the wiry pubes at the base tickling his face.

Harry groaned, and tangled his fingers in Draco's silver hair, tugging it slightly but letting the other boy find his own rhythm. Draco bobbed his head, swallowing Harry down to the base, hand reaching up to fondle at his balls.

Suddenly, the hand in his hair tightened into a fist, and his head was yanked backwards, off the now saliva-coated cock.

“Fuck it,” Harry groaned. “I can't wait any longer.” He held up two fingers to Draco's mouth. “Make them wet for me.”

Obediently, Draco sucked them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and making them good and wet. He knew what was coming, and so did his cock, standing to attention in his pants, almost jumping with eagerness. He couldn't help but whimper a little when Harry pulled his hand away and spun him round again, fumbling with Draco's belt and pulling his shorts and boxers down roughly.

He felt cool air wash over his exposed ass, and then a vicious pinch on the right cheek as Harry warned him to keep silent, knowing full well how hard that would be when Draco's swollen, sensitive cock was dragging over the wall in front of him, smearing pre-cum in a sticky trail. 

“You're so pretty Malfoy. So pretty, all puckered up for me.” Harry dragged a spit-moistened finger over Draco's entrance, teasing the sensitive muscle, making his breath falter.

“Please, Harry,” he moaned, forgetting in the heat of his passion to stay silent.

Harry, however, had not forgotten. Suddenly, almost viciously, Draco felt a finger shove itself into his hole. It burned intensely, but at the same time it felt so good... 

The finger gave a vicious twitch and pulled out. “What did I tell you about shutting that pretty little mouth of yours?” Harry growled into his ear. “And when you address me, you call me 'My Lord'. Got it?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” He felt Harry's finger twitch against his crack. “Yes!” 

With that, Harry plunged his finger back into the warm ring of muscle, crooking it slightly and stroking the tight wet heat. Slowly, he added a second digit, and began scissoring Draco open, massaging and stretching his hole, preparing him for what was to come.

“Do you like that, my little Malfoy? Do you like my fingers shoved up your ass, you little slut?”

“Yes my Lord! I do, I like it -” Draco's moans were cut short when Harry added a third finger, reaching deep inside him and just grazing the tight little nub of pleasure, his prostate. Draco's body shuddered, his dick rubbing on the wall in front of him, sending delicious shivers through his flesh.

“Jesus,” Harry muttered. “Are you ready, Malfoy? Ready to feel me in you?”

Draco's heart leapt into his throat, and he twisted his head so he could look the dark-haired boy in the eye. “Yes, my Lord. Please... Fuck me.”

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. The sight of his little Malfoy, flushed and panting and begging for him, was making him so hard it was almost painful. He glanced down at his cock, already weeping pre-cum, and decided he would need more lubrication. Looking round wildly, his eyes lit upon the liquid soap dispenser to his left. “Perfect,” he whispered, and leant over, right hand still inside his Malfoy, and squeezed a puddle of pink soap into the palm of his hand.

He lathered it over his dick, while continuing to work Malfoy with his right hand. When he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out with an obscene squelching sound.

“Are you ready to be fucked, Malfoy?”

“Yes,” Draco whispered, feeling the sensual soap sliding against his ass, and the blunt, hot head of Harry's cock rubbing up against his entrance. Then, blissfully, it was pushing into him, filling him up, plundering his cave, the soap letting it flow slickly inside his hole. He couldn't help but let out a shuddering sigh as Harry completed him, the other boy's arm coming up to tangle in his hair, his teeth biting Draco's shoulder as he rocked in ecstasy.

“God you feel so good,” Harry groaned, pulling out and thrusting back in again, revelling in the tightness that surrounded him. 

Draco braced his arms on the wall in front of him, steadying himself so Harry could push into him with ease. “My Lord,” he gasped as Harry pounded him mercilessly, the toilets filling with the sound of skin slapping on skin, soap squelching, and two boys moaning. Harry changed his angle slightly, and soon every thrust was hitting Draco's prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him. He felt his muscles tightening and clenching, and knew he was about to orgasm.

“My Lord,” he gasped. “I'm going to come -” and he did, spraying thick white spunk all over the wall in front of him, his body shuddering and knees going weak. Harry caught him round the middle as he began to slip, holding him up, and then he too was coming, spurting his load inside Draco's ass as it clenched around his dick.

They both fell to their knees, Harry still inside Draco, leaning over his back with his arms around him. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, and Draco laughed. 

“I know.”

Right then, their peaceful post-coital stupor was broken in upon by the harsh ringing of the school bell. 

“Oh shit,” Harry said, his head jerking up off Draco's sweaty back. “It's the start of lunch!”

“Crap!” Draco yelped, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was kneeling sweat-soaked in the year 9 toilets, his neck covered in bite marks and his hair in full-blown sex-mode, and with the Head Boy's cock still in his ass. Harry seemed to have come to a similar realisation, because they both started moving at the same time, pulling away from each other and slicking down their hair. Draco felt suddenly empty when Harry's warmth left him, but he didn't have time to worry about that as Harry was helping him pull up his pants, fixing his tie and brushing off his knees. 

They hurried to the exit, checking each other over, and deciding that there was really nothing more they could do to remover the (still rather obvious) evidence of their love-making.

“Here goes,” Harry said, glancing worriedly at Draco.

They pushed the door open and walked out, almost knocking over a couple of year 9s who were about to enter the toilets; trying their best attempt at nonchalance. Not very good when accompanied by bite-marks, sex hair and mysterious white stains, but it was good enough to allow them to walk relatively unnoticed through the seething mass of students and escape out of the locker bay, with only a few worried backwards glances.

“Come on,” Draco said. “Let's go to my car... There's no way I'm spending the rest of the day at school, looking like this!” Harry rather agreed, and they both made a dash to where Draco's expensive silver four-wheel-drive was parked, climbing into the back seats and curling up behind the mercifully heavily tinted windows.

Once they managed to calm their breathing, Harry looked over at Draco. 

“You know, we didn't clean up the wall afterwards. And those two year 9s walked in right as we were leaving...”

Draco began to laugh. “Oh man, what if they figure out what we were up to? You're the Head Boy, imagine the scandal!”

“Shut it,” Harry snapped, but Draco's laughter was infectious, and he was still feeling warm and glowing after his orgasm. He pulled the blond boy over onto his lap, running fingers through his silky hair.

Draco hummed contentedly, also feeling warm and sleepy, with a satisfying ache in his ass to remind him of where his Lord had just been. He let his eyes drift closed as Harry's fingers teased his scalp, and turned his head so his face was slotted against Harry's neck. 

“I don't care if they find out, you know,” he murmured. “They could take away your badge, but you'll always be _my_ Head Boy.”

Harry smiled fondly, watching as his blond boy fell asleep against his chest, head rising and falling in time with his breaths.

“I know,” he whispered. “I know.”


End file.
